


Herbs

by Beckett



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Russian humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of drabbles about Leon, Buddy and some plants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herbs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkartoArgento](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkartoArgento/gifts).



**Green**

No bandage, no first-aid sprays. And that gash on his forearm looks bad. Thank God, it was a knife, not teeth or claws, but the gash still requires treatment. Leon looks around searching for anything to cover the wound. Maybe, some medicinal plant. He wishes he was in America now, or Spain, anywhere with all these marvelous vegetation that…

Got it!

He rushes to thickets of green plants that look somehow familiar. Green herbs from Arklay forests, that’s what he needs right now.

And here they are. Leon slides the gloves off with his teeth and reaches out to pick some leaves when he hears a heavy accented voice behind him.

"What are you doing, idiot? It is nettle."

Leon can take care of himself. He is a trained agent after all. But he has to admit that he totally sucks at botany.

**Blue**

Buddy seems totally unimpressed with the stories about Arklay blue herbs. He smiles sceptically and makes a remark in Russian. Leon’s knowledge is enough to catch the words which stand for “mushrooms” and “eyes”, so he decides to specify that one.

"In the city of Ryazan they have their own kind of "snack that smiles back", eyes, teeth and all." Buddy explains after a while. Leon nods.

"They had a G-virus outbreak there too?"

"Not exactly," Buddy smirks, suddenly aware that in some parts of the world Chernobyl jokes are not seen as tasteless, — just obscure.

**Purple**

Purple herb, extremely rare and effective. Leon didn’t expect to find it here.

“This?” Buddy shows him a purple twig. “We call it basil.” He plucks a leaf and puts it into his mouth.

Well, it turned out to be the wrong type of purple herb.

**Author's Note:**

> Buddy’s remark about Ryazan is an actual Russian joke which can be translated as “In the city of Ryazan they have mushrooms with eyes. They look at you while you eat them”.


End file.
